


the argument

by copperright_brainrot



Series: au! stories [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, No its not like the dusttale au. Don't ask, OH N O, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yelling, argument, feel pain, fluff at the end, i can't be bothered to think of another name tbh, it used to be like that au but it has changed', reginald and right are married, they are angry at eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: Some of this you won't get if you're not in a discord I'm in-https://discord.gg/nVHAW9uz   here's the server if you wanna join and learn more about this AU-Dust and dust!Right have an argument.Cw/Tw for swearing, and yelling.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Reginald Copperbottom, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: au! stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> angst go brrrrrr

  
_He did it again._  
  
_He fucking did it again._  
  
He killed someone “accidentally”  
Dust stood in front of the body horrified. He kept repeating “no.” Over and over. Dust!right was the only one with him. Blue and blue!reg were somewhere else. “Dust...” dust!right whispered. “I didn’t mean to!” Dust screamed. Dust!right had enough of this “accidental” shit. He’s doing this on purpose. There’s no way. Once? Okay, fine it’s an accident. But the 6th time?! That’s too much. He needed to be taught a fucking lesson. “YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!” Dust!right screamed. Dust turned to look at him. Confused, a bit shocked, righty hadn’t done this before. “What do you mean by that righty?” Was reg that dumb? Playing dumb isn’t he? “YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU “ACCIDENTAL” KILLED SOMEONE! IM STARTING TO THINK YOUR LYING TO ME.” He started to yell loud enough that almost everyone in a 3 miles radius could fucking hear him . “I would never lie to you my love!”  
  
**“Lies.”**  
  
What? Does he really think I would lie to him? I would never! I love him too much to do that! “But, righty! Your my lovelys! Why would you think i would lie to you?!” Screamed a confused dust. “YOU LIE ALL THE TIME! WHO SAYS YOU HAVEN’T BEEN LYING ABOUT LOVING US?” What? But, why does he think that?! I love him and the others with all my heart! I would never play with their or his hearts like that. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY HEART! I WOULDN’T DO THAT TO YOU MY LOVE!” He was almost on the verge of tears. Why? Why would he think that? Did I not give him enough attention? I’m sorry. “HOW DO I KNOW YOUR TELLING THE TRUTH?! YOU’RE A FUCKIN LIAR!” He screamed back. He stepped forward at dust. Almost wanting to rip off his fuckin gem.  
  
_“I don’t know if I can trust you reginald.”_  
  
I’m so sorry “I’m sorry for whatever I did to you. I don’t mean too. I really mean it!” Said dust. He walked over to dust!right and put his hand on his face. Dust!right pushed his hand off. “Get off of me.” Whispered dust!Right. “Why won’t you talk to me about this righty?” He said trying to comfort him. “I don’t know why I married you. Your a liar, and a murderer.” Said dust!right. Turning away from dust.  
“You helped in some!”  
“SHUT UP DUST!” screamed dust!right. Turning his head to face him. Dust could see the pain in his eyes. He wanted to help but he couldn’t. He was the problem.  
“LET ME HELP YOU RIGHTY! PLEASE!” Yelled dust.  
  
**“I WISHED I NEVER MARRIED YOU!”**  
  
He covered his mouth. Oh fuck, He fucked up. “Reg, I-“ dust ran home, Crying. “Reg! Wait!” Oh god, he didn’t mean too. Oh god. Blue and blue!Reg are gonna be so mad at me. Dust ran to his little “secret spot” which was just a little area of grass. With some purple flowers and trees all around him. He ran to there and cried. Blue and blue!reg who were sitting on the grass playing a card game. just looked at him ran to his place. Confused, what happened? What did ghost do? Dust!right got home a couple minutes after dust. “Reg! Reg I’m sorry!” Yelled dust!right calling out to him. There was no response..”hm? What did you do dust!right?” Asked blue. “We had an argument...” Answered dust!right. Rubbing the back of his head. Feeling so guilty. “What? You almost never had an argument?” Said blue!reg. “Well we did a-and it never got that bad b-before and I said something I shouldn’t have said. And, it’s all going downhill....” he spoke fast. It was almost hard to understand him.  
  
“I fucked up basically.”  
“Oh.” Whispered blue. “Where is he?” “I think he needs some time to himself dust!righty.” Said blue!reg. “Okay. I’ll talk to him in the morning...” said dust!right. Walking to the mattress, thinking of what to say to dust in the morning.  
  
  



	2. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good that this shit-  
> That's why it's pretty short.  
> Though there's gonna be some angst soon,,,,get ready for that. =)

It was 2 days 

Dust!right tried to talk to dust after that day, no response. Didn’t even look at him. 

Dust had not left his place. The only time he really left was for food or a drink. He didn’t look at right. And, didn’t talk to him. Is he really that upset? Oh god, he fucked up bad. It was the morning. Dust!right got up, and left to go see dust. They walked over to dust’s “secret” spot. It was in the middle of the forest they were in. Dust was sleeping on the ground. Using a log as a pillow. Hugging a flower, A yellow rose. He looked like he was crying. Wouldn’t blame him...he shook him awake. Dust slowly opened up his eyes ready to fucking punch whoever woke him. Dust looked up for it to be right. He didn’t want to see him right now. “What are you doing here?” “I’m here to apologize.” Dust sat up to look at him. He was ready to kick him out of his safe space. 

“R-reg I’m-“ dust!right never usually stuttered “r-reg i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that too you. I didn’t mean what I had said. I’m glad that I had married you...” 

Dust!right grabbed his hand and kissed it. Dust did chuckle a bit. “Fine, I will accept your apology, Though you owe me.” “What do you want me to do?” “You have to do the stealing for a week.” Dust!right sighed “fine.” Dust!right laid on dust’s shoulder. A comfortable silence had filled the place. “Hey dust!right! You good?” Blue yelled. “Yeah, I’m fine blue.” “Well, im glad! Come back when your ready!” Dust!right smiled. He grabbed dust’s hand. “I love you reg.” “Love you too.” Dust patted dust!right on the head. "we should go now." they both got up and dust grabbed dust!right hand. They left the spot and went to their little "home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me criticism on how I could do this better. I'm not good at fluff, Much less at apologies. I much more good at writing angst-

**Author's Note:**

> thats where this will end off! There will be fluff in the next chapter. :3


End file.
